


Late Night Laughter

by perplexed_kale



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is So Done, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Logic | Logan Sanders is So Done, M/M, Minor Injuries, Multi, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Swearing, Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perplexed_kale/pseuds/perplexed_kale
Summary: You know what? Alright, then. Challenge accepted, beanstalk.“Hey, stormcloud, could you come in here for a second?”He let the cabinet door close as he turned to the doorway.“Yeah, what do you-” Virgil entered the kitchen, meeting Janus’s gaze with curiosity.“I want you to look me in the eyes while I get these stupid animal crackers down from this stupid too-high cabinet that you put them in.”“What the fuck-”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 10





	Late Night Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> #letvirgilandjanusbechaotictogether2020

Janus had no clue what time it was.  
It was at the earliest 1:00 AM. At the latest? 3:00, maybe? Janus never did have the best internal clock.  
All he knew was that it was dark outside, his boyfriends were asleep next to him, and he could not fucking sleep.  
Janus had found himself with one arm wrapped around Logan’s waist, his palm gently hugging his boyfriend’s hip. The other was placed under their heads, bent at the elbow to fall lazily over Logan’s shoulder and chest. Janus’ face was nestled into the crook of his boyfriend’s opposite shoulder, chest pressed securely against the other man’s back.  
It was typically his favorite sleeping position, never failing to put him to rest in a matter of minutes.  
But never say never, right? Because, despite how comfortable it was, Janus was still wide-awake and ever frustrated by that fact.  
He sighed, breath soft to not awake the others, and shifted his feet. Logan stirred slightly, making Janus pause for a moment. Once the man settled again, he carefully untangled his legs from Logan’s. He moved his hips, turning to the right to press them against the mattress a bit more.  
After a moment more, he continued his careful turn to the right. His back met the mattress, allowing him to sprawl out. Janus left the arm supporting Logan’s head still, moving the one on his hip to the side. His fingers brushed Logan as he moved, and his boyfriend instinctively leaned into the touch. Even in a dead sleep, Logan never ceased to make Janus feel like the luckiest man in the world.  
But even a complete sprawl wasn’t comfortable, so he tried another position.  
That one wasn’t right, either, so he tried another. The third time’s the charm, right?  
It was not.  
Damn insomnia.  
Janus had returned to his original position when he heard the covers rustle on the other side of the bed. He paused, listening to the man on the other side of Logan stir.  
Even a few moments later, the noise continued, so Janus whispered into the silence.  
“Are you awake?”  
Virgil chuckled before responding, his voice rasping from lack of use, “I have been for a while, darling.”  
Janus smiled, reaching across Logan’s still form to trace his fingers down Virgil’s shoulder. He continued to trail downwards, eventually moving to grip his boyfriend’s hand. Janus ran the pads of his fingers against Virgil’s callused knuckles, cradling the man’s cold, bony fingers in his own. The rhythmic swipes seemed to soothe both of them, Virgil happily humming as Janus smiled softly into Logan’s neck.  
Still, neither could seem to sleep. Despite this, the two sides had ceased their shifting, the contact with each other anchoring them.  
It was Virgil who spoke up, voice croaking as he asked, “You still awake?”  
“Yeah.”  
Both paused, silence falling over them again for a moment.  
“You wanna go drink hot chocolate and watch anime?”  
Janus grinned, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand.  
“Honey, I thought you’d never ask.”

The two men had split paths as they crept from the bedroom and down the stairs. Virgil had headed into their small living room, starting up the TV and getting an episode ready. Janus, on the other hand, was on drink detail. He headed into the kitchen, swift in his actions as he started the Keurig. With the machine powered on and the water beginning to heat, he gathered the makings of a solid cup of cocoa. Their favorite mugs? Retrieved from the cabinet and placed on the counter. Hot chocolate packets? One was dumped inside each of the cups. Marshmallows? You better bet those came out of the cabinets.  
Even after Janus grabbed all the materials, the water was still heating. Damn Keurig, taking way too long to heat some water.  
But it was convenient, especially for times like these, so Janus endured.  
As he waited, he decided to scour the cabinets for some snacks. He was hungry, and he could not deny that animal crackers sounded great right about now.  
He knew they kept a bag in the house for Virgil. Janus loved him, but the anxious man had the snack preferences of a toddler. What did he mean by that? Well, his boyfriend was ever fond of the sugary crackers, fruit gummies, and a variety of other snacks Janus recognized from his childhood.  
So, he knew the crackers were somewhere. He just had to find the bag.  
Where did they end up being? Inside one of the highest cabinets in their small kitchen, placed just out of his reach.  
Typical. Virgil being tall and inconsiderate towards his 5'6" self. His boyfriend had nearly a foot of height on him and seemed to forget it at all times. At least Logan was aware of the four-inch height difference between them and placed things in the cabinets accordingly.  
You know what? Alright, then. Challenge accepted, beanstalk.  
“Hey, stormcloud, could you come in here for a second?”  
He let the cabinet door close as he turned to the doorway.  
“Yeah, what do you-” Virgil entered the kitchen, meeting Janus’s gaze with curiosity.  
“I want you to look me in the eyes while I get these stupid animal crackers down from this stupid too-high cabinet that you put them in.”  
“What the fuck-”  
Virgil considered his options for a moment before raising his hands in mock surrender.  
“Nevermind, alright. I’ll go stand over here.”  
Virgil stood by the sink and rocked on the balls of his heels as Janus hoisted himself onto the counter. He now was at eye-level with the offending cabinet, the handle at about the same level as his waist. A careful shift to the side allowed him access to the knob, opening the door carefully. He scanned the shelves quickly before grabbing the bag of animal crackers, holding it with one hand as the other closed the cabinet.  
With the bag still in hand, he moved to get down. As he did so, he toppled slightly, losing his balance and grip on the crackers. He fell to the ground, landing on his ass as the bag opened and crackers scattered around him.  
Janus muttered a soft “ow, fuck,” but made no move to stand. He just laid down, giving in to his fate. This was where he was to remain for the rest of eternity.  
Laying on the ground in all his glory, surrounded by animal crackers.  
It was an honorable way to fall.  
“Are… you… okay?” Virgil asked between wheezing laughs.  
“I’m doing excellent.”  
Janus shifted, propping himself on one elbow as he gestured to the floor around him.  
“This is my new bed, the remnants of your stupid animal crackers.”  
Virgil pressed a hand to his mouth before dropping it and hitting his fist against the counter. A silly sort of grin covered the anxious man’s face as he returned, “You’ve never looked better, Jan.”  
In their laughter, the two men didn’t notice the footsteps echoing through the hallway behind them. They were caught up in the moment, caught up in the looks of joy on each other’s faces.

“What the fuck is happening in here?”  
The two men startled as Logan stumbled into the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and fumbled to turn on the brighter of the two lights. Virgil and Janus locked eyes, grinning sheepishly at each other as Logan successfully flicked the light switch. Janus blinked at the sudden brightness, looking away from Virgil’s gaze to meet that of Logan.  
The logical side looked at the sight in front of him, expression blank.  
After a moment, he sighed, then turned on his heel and began to walk out of the room. The two men in the kitchen heard him yell back, “I will deal with you two in the morning. Please return to bed soon.”  
Virgil burst out laughing yet again, and Janus could only follow suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr (perplexed-kale) and Instagram (perplexed_kale) for more. Thank you!


End file.
